


Multi-Task

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Psych
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Holy shit, you really are awesome at everything,” Shawn said as he felt Despereaux’s tongue....</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Task

**Author's Note:**

> For these prompts at Porn Battle XV: Shawn Spencer/Pierre Despereaux, idolize, hero worship (cracky drabble)

“Holy shit, you really are awesome at everything,” Shawn said as he felt Despereaux’s tongue swipe hard circles around the head of his cock. Shawn was gripping the sheets in his fists already.

“Now close your eyes and wait,” Despereaux ordered, and Shawn obeyed, full of anticipation.

Ten minutes later, Shawn opened his eyes at the sound of Despereaux sneaking back in the window.

“Did you actually just steal a painting in the middle of pleasuring me? I don’t know whether to be impressed or highly disturbed.”

“Be both,” Despereaux said, smiling, moving to stroke Shawn’s dick. 

Shawn moaned. “Okay.”


End file.
